gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Green Eyed Monster
Green Eyed Monster is the third episode of Gleedo's first season and the third episode overall by SIMGM. It premiered on March 7th, 2015. The Green Eyed Monster makes an apparence at McKinley. Rachel knows Finn's secret and has a hard time keeping calm. Kurt wants Sam to open up to him. Plot The episode starts in the halls, and Kurt starts to talk with Sam about how Mercedes is going to ask him some things because he’s the new kid at McKinley. Kurt’s words scare him but it’s too late, and Mercedes has arrived. She asks Sam if he has been involved in other fight before, about how much he works out, about his hair, and where he lived before Lima. It’s definitely an awkward moment for him. In the locker’s room, Brittany is disappointed when Santana pretends the kiss between both of them never happened, telling Santana that she’ll regret messing with her feelings. Again in the halls, Finn can notice that Rachel is acting weird, so he asks if she’s mad at him and that if she is that he’s sorry about it. But Rachel pretends that everything it’s okay and leaves, though Finn obviously knows that something’s wrong with her. In the teacher’s lounge, Emma talks with Will about Carl and how he let her organize the clinic’s supplies. Also, she asks for his help because she’s having a housewarming party along with Carl and they want the New Directions to perform. Will says they would be honored to perform at the party. In the choir room, Will talks about the “''green eyed monster''”, which represents jealousy and envy. He assigns them to sing songs about combating the feelings that the green eyed monster creates and that song will be performed at Emma’s housewarming party. When Rachel tries to take the lead, Mercedes says that she has a complete playlist of song suggestions, only for Rachel to tell her she is not qualified as much. Will and Finn try to calm her down, but Rachel takes advantage of the situation and states that she’s at least being honest, unlike Finn. During lunch, Puck, Artie, Mike and Finn discuss Rachel's recent attitude. Artie also has been having troubles with Tina because she won't give him another chance but Mike offers his help in order to get her attention. In a classroom, while the teacher is sleeping, Quinn and Mercedes are talking also about Rachel. Then, the teacher, now wide awake, introduces a new student, Anthony. He sits near Mercedes and Quinn, making Mercedes blush, and they seem to like each other. In the halls, Brittany asks Kurt for his help for her date on Saturday. Santana hears this and is not very happy about it as it’s the first time Brittany goes out on a date by herself. In the teacher’s lounge, Shannon asks Will if he thinks it’s a good idea to be part of Emma’s housewarming party but he says it’s just a favor for a friend. Sue arrives and tells them about the only time she felt jealous about someone: when she saw her own reflection. In the Spanish classroom, the “''Black Student Union''” is having a meeting featuring Rachel talking about how bad things are with Finn. Jerome suggests trying to talk to him, but she already did that. De’Shawn thinks that Finn loves her and there must be a reason to keep the secret but she says that it’s a big secret to keep. By the other hand, Ruppert suggests her to change her tactic: try to make him tell the truth by himself in order to see if he’s an honest man, but if he doesn’t, then he’s probably continue playing with her. Rachel is decided to go with the plan. In the men locker’s room, Kurt is working out while Sam is his personal coach; Kurt is doing it because of his performance on Saturday at Breadstix. Sam then, out of nowhere, asks Kurt how he felt when he came out saying that he has a “friend” that wants to come out. Kurt says that at the beginning he was terrified but then it got better once he accepted his sexuality. He suggests Sam to tell his “friend” to come out, to be himself. In the halls, Santana wants Brittany to tell her how Dakota, Brittany’s date, looks like. Santana keeps saying she doesn’t care about his date, but she’s obviously interested. When Brittany starts saying how great Dakota is, Santana says she also has a date, with Sam. In the library, Tina is reading a book when Artie arrives to talk to her. He wants her to listen what he has to say, but the librarian is very angry about the noise. Tina doesn’t think he can make it up for what he did, but he just wants a second chance to prove it. In the men's restroom, Sam is washing his hands when Santana enters. She informs him about their date on Saturday at Breadstix, which is fake but he can’t refuse because she now knows about his secret, thinking that he’s gay. He then corrects her and stays that he’s bisexual, but that doesn’t change any of her plans, wanting them to be fake dates for each other as she thinks she might be lesbian. In the halls, Rachel says she needed some time to think about their relationship, asking him if he would always tell her the truth and never keep anything secret. Finn then says he would never keep anything secret from her, so then Rachel asks for another moment alone. She goes to the auditorium to perform “Love is a Losing Game”. At Carl’s and Emma’s housewarming party, he thanks everyone for coming and tells them to enjoy themselves. Burt and Carol are talking with Will about how hard must be for him to be at the event, but he continues saying that is normal for him and he’s just helping a friend, but they know he’s lying. Puck goes with Quinn trying to flirt, but she’s not interested at all, even knowing that he used baby oil because of his sensitive skin. Sam is talking with Kurt also about skincare. Sam asks for some sunscreen and Kurt tells him he has some, asking if he would put some on him. Sam gets really nervous and tells him to ask some girl to do that and then he goes with Santana to tell her what just happen but she’s still angry about Brittany’s date and can’t stop thinking about it. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina are talking gossip. They talk about how Mercedes likes Anthony, but she tells them that she hardly knows the guy. Then they talk about Carl, Mercedes is surprise about how fast he found another woman as he just went through a bitter divorce with a woman he “loved to death” because she cheated on him. When he found out about it she was the one who filed for divorce. Rachel arrives at the party, very late, and Finn wants to know what happened but she says she doesn’t have time to talk as they need to perform. The New Directions then perform “Lovefool” lead by Quinn, but when the part that was supposed to be sing by Rachel is sung by Mercedes, they start to have some troubles on stage, but Carl says the performance was better from what he thought it would be. In the choir room, Rachel is really mad with Mercedes because she took away his part at the song. Will stays that the one with the problem is Rachel, as is unfair that he has been playing favorites and gave her too much spotlight. She then finally realizes that the entire club feels the same way and she abandons the choir room. During Cheerios practice, Santana orders Brittany to take another lap, just because she’s angry with her. Quinn stands up for Brittany saying that Santana is so out of line, something that Sue agrees. In Sue’s office, she’s worried that Santana recent attitude is risking the National championship so as of that day, her position as captain is on risk, something that Quinn overhears from outside of the office. At “Hummel Tires and Lube”, Burt and Finn are talking about cars. Finn then asks Burt about what a “friend” of him could do if his girlfriend is acting weird. Burt tells him a story when she had a girlfriend and also acted weird when then he finally found out that it was because she was cheating on him. Finn thinks that maybe it is what’s going on with Rachel. In a bar, Will’s drinking by himself when Terri shows up saying that she likes to go to bars to look for drunken people in order to feel good about herself. Will then says he’s in the bar because of Emma and how she’s moving in with Carl. Terri is surprised he didn’t end with Emma at the time. At Artie’s house, his plan to apologize with Tina is making her play a videogame, something that she’s not very happy about. Artie asks her to please just play the videogame and it ends being a special videogame featuring them and she has to choose to either accept or deny his apologize. She’s very moved by the game and accepts his apologize and then they kiss. At the backyard, Mike and Matt are the ones behind the videogame as it was Mike’s plan. In Breadtix, Santana and Sam are waiting for Brittany’s date, Dakota who hasn’t arrived. But for the very surprise of both of them, Dakota ends up being a woman. Brittany goes to the restroom and Santana follows her. Brittany says she doesn’t has to tell her anything, including Dakota’s gender, as Santana supposes to “not care” about her life. But Santana is very angry with the situation to the point of telling the truth: she likes Brittany since second grade and she wishes she was Dakota that night. Outside Rachel’s house, she’s talking with Finn. He’s angry because he thinks she has been cheating on him and he even thinks the “guy” is in the house at the moment. But Rachel gets very offended by the accusation and finally reveals that she knows that he had sex with Santana the year before and says that she can’t be with someone who’s not honest. Kurt arrives at Breadstix to perform but finds out that Sam’s also in there. He tells Kurt that he’s on a date with Santana because he “likes her” and “she’s hot”. Kurt then goes and performs “Chasing Cars” at the same time that Finn sings outside Rachel’s house. We also get to see Will and Terri flirting and kissing each other. Also, still in the bathroom, Brittany and Santana are doing the same thing. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star * John Simos as Carl Howell Guest Stars * Dijon Simton as Matt Rutherford * Sterling Suliesim as Anthony Rashad * Mike O'Simey as Burt Hummel * Romy Simmont as Carol Hudson * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester Co-Stars * N/A as Jerome * N/A as De'Shawn * N/A as Rupert * N/A as Librarian * N/A as Teacher Trivia *Episode 3 of Gleedo is a cast favorite. *This episode marks the first appereance in Gleedo of the following characters: **Terri Shuester & Carol Hudson. Gallery Green01.png Green02.png Green03.png Green04.png Green05.png Green06.png Green07.png Green08.png Green09.png Green10.png Green11.png Green12.png Green13.png Green14.png Green15.png Green16.png Green17.png Green18.png Green19.png Green20.png Green21.png Green22.png Green23.png Green24.png Green25.png Green26.png Green27.png Green28.png Green29.png Green30.png Green31.png Green32.png Green33.png Green34.png Green35.png Green36.png Green37.png Green38.png Green39.png Green40.png Green41.png Green42.png Green43.png Green44.png Green45.png Green46.png Green47.png Green48.png Green49.png Green50.png Green51.png Green52.png Green53.png Green54.png Green55.png Green56.png Green57.png Green58.png Green59.png Green60.png Green61.png Green62.png Green63.png Green64.png Green65.png Green66.png Green67.png Green68.png Green69.png Green70.png Green71.png Green72.png Green73.png Green74.png Green75.png Green76.png Green77.png Green78.png Green79.png Green80.png Green81.png Green82.png Green83.png Green84.png Green85.png Green86.png Green87.png Green88.png Green89.png Green90.png Green91.png Green92.png Green93.png Green94.png Green95.png Green96.png Green97.png Green98.png Green99.png Green100.png Green101.png Green102.png Green103.png Green104.png Green105.png Green106.png Green107.png Green108.png Green109.png Green110.png Green111.png Green112.png Green113.png Green114.png Green115.png Green116.png Green117.png Green118.png Green119.png Green120.png Green121.png Green122.png Green123.png Green124.png Green125.png Green126.png Green127.png Green128.png Green129.png Green130.png Green131.png Green132.png Green133.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes